


office jerk

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Banter, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Puppy Play, Squirting, They r in LOVE, Trans Male Character, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Be quiet, puppy.'[outrageous office porn from an au i will never write]
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	office jerk

**Author's Note:**

> my only contribution

'Be quiet, puppy.'

Takahiro can't help but whine again, defiant to a fault.

Issei hums, warning and low. His eyes are on the laptop on front of him, looking focused and serious and completely ignoring Takahiro, spread open under his desk.

He squirms in place, legs trembling from the effort of holding them up for so long, ridiculously tiny skirt riding up and leaving his bare sex on display, fabric clinging to his asscheeks where there’s a wet stain from how soaked he is.

It’s been at least an _hour,_ and it definitely feels like it’s been days.

The office door is locked and almost everyone has gone home, but the wide windows and the nightlife outside, even with how high up they are, are enough to have Takahiro heated and excited at the idea that _god, they’re in public, anyone could see-_

He makes a noise and Issei’s shoe presses ever so slightly harder against him and he swallows a moan, hands struggling.

Why couldn't Issei have just stuffed his mouth shut with his panties? It'd be so embarrassing but at least he wouldn't be punished for being loud.

Another harsh twist of the heavy leather boot. He bites back a whimper, fresh tears springing to his eyes, his belly twisting hotly.

'I said be _quiet_ , puppy. Do you need me to spank your wet little pussy again, remind you how to be quiet?'

A thin line of drool drips down the corner of his mouth and he whines, low and throaty. He’d fucking _love_ that.

The boot, that fucking huge boot, polished and new and rough soled, is pressing firmer against his soaked, aching pussy and he clenches his fists, behind his back, and his cunt at the same time, trying desperately to stay still.

Drops of sweat roll down his neck, soaking into the back of his thin, slim fit work shirt. Once ironed and pristine, it’s been unbuttoned and knotted up to his chest, pierced pink nipples and pink scars on display. His pussy is much the same, bare and leaking profusely.

Overly sexualized for Issei’s pleasure, and for this little game of theirs.

His voice is low and teasing, a warning tone underneath that has him shivering. 'Daddy isn't done working yet, puppy. You know you have to be patient.'

He almost groans, face hot and thigh muscles tense. His legs are still pressed up to his chest, feet up around Issei's waist. The position makes him want to writhe in place, fills him with hot shame.

'Eyes _open_ , whore,' Issei murmurs, shifts his heel against Takahiro's sex and his empty slit and he shuts his mouth and muffles a wail as it drags perfectly, cruelly.

His eyes blink open, tears and sweat clinging to his eyelashes.

And Issei is _watching_ at him from above, gaze hot and lidded and filthy, smug and confident and amused at his squirming. His hair is carefully messy as always, falling into his forehead in an unbearably attractive way. The first button of his dress shirt is undone and his sleeves are rolled up, but he still looks so composed, so in control.

In direct, delicious contrast to Takahiro.

Takahiro is supposed to be on his desk outside the office, filling out sheets and forms and organizing a schedule for the next week.

Issei’s red, wet lips curl into a teasing grin as if he’s thinking of the same thing, how wrong and perverted this is. Of course he likes it.

Takahiro sinks his teeth into his swollen bottom lip.

Issei’s eyes dip down and he laughs, low and rich. _Smug asshole._

He flushes harder, goosebumps rising at the look in his dark eyes and the dominance he radiates, the relaxed stance of his shoulders, his unwrinkled dress shirt.

He pouts just ever so slightly, fluttering his lashes, and Issei’s eyes flash hungrily in immediate response. He grinds his boot against Takahiro's pussy and his eyes go wide as he moans, loud and needy, the feeling intense and humiliating and _amazing_.

‘God, you're so fucking slutty, such a slutty _puppy_ ,' Issei says, voice deep and rumbling right through Takahiro's body and he shivers.

'Look at you, so needy for it and so _fucking_ loud. Spread open and soaked for me, but you still can’t follow one simple order.’

Takahiro swallows hard, feeling dizzy.

Issei’s watching him with dark, glinting eyes. ‘Are you that dumb, puppy? Do I need to train my bitch better?'

Takahiro's eyes glaze over and he _mewls_ , spreads his legs wider unconsciously.

Issei's filthy leer grows wide and smug and he grinds his boot against his pussy _harder_ , digging into flesh and his sole is probably dripping, Takahiro realizes dazedly, blushing and squirming harder, into it and away all at once.

'D-daddy- n-no, _nngh_ -'

' _Pup-py_ ,' Issei rumbles, tone dark and firm, boot firmly and mercilessly stepping on him now, and _holy shit_ , he whines, there is so much weight on his crotch.

'You know dogs aren't allowed to speak.'

His eyes roll back and he _whines_ , little gasps and whimpers filling the air as he tries to beg Issei to let him cum.

'P- _please_ \- nnh, mmf, fuck, I'm good, 've been g-good, daddy, _daddy please-_ '

'You need to be taught a fucking lesson,' issei muses, casually stepping harder against his soaked pussy. 'Do you _want_ to be caught, you fucking whore?’

Takahiro flushes harder, mouth open on a gasp.

‘Of course you do,’ he says softly. ‘You’d love if I fucked you in front of everyone in the whole damn office, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?’

‘S-shut up,’ he manages, cheeks burning, and waits for Issei’s boot to twist.

His eyes are almost black, all trace of amusement gone, just plain hunger, voice low and smooth and dripping sex.

‘You need to learn your place, you filthy little slut.'

Takahiro arches into his boot and tries his best to grind into the cruel, delicious feeling, tears streaming down his hot cheeks, mouth open and panting and drooling.

Issei laughs darkly, heel dragging up and down achingly slowly over his cunt. 'So needy, hm? You’re _so_ easy for me. Do you want to cum?’

Takahiro bites his lip so hard he’s afraid it’ll bleed as he nods fast, hands squirming behind his back, wrapped up with Issei’s tie.

‘So fucking desperate… hump it, puppy. Hump my boot.'

Takahiro’s breath hitches, and he hiccups and cries and begs but Issei only twists his heel harder against his pussy.

‘C’mon, doggie, don’t get shy on me now. You’re so fucking filthy, you’re begging for it, I know you want to, you’re _so_ cute all wrecked like this,’ he murmurs, and Takahiro turns his heated face away, embarrassed and flushed and unable to meet his dark gaze. He wants to, of course he does, he asked for this, but god is it fun to play innocent.

Issei clicks his tongue and grasps his chin to force him to look up. ‘Eyes on me, mutt.’

Takahiro whines and Issei’s eyes are dark and boring into his.

‘Hump. Do _not_ make me say it again.’

Takahiro moans and gives in, wet eyed at the order and squirming hesitantly and then growing confident as he arches into the rough sole. It’s delicious, humiliating in the best way, makes him flush deep and drool pathetically.

‘Fucking whore,’ and Takahiro is so gone he just whines, high and needy, grinding harder and growing desperate.

‘Such a good boy, good little puppy for me,’ he croons, and Takahiro is so soaked he’s going to lose his mind.

‘Are you close?’

Takahiro mouths yes, nodding and rolling his hips up into his boot, thighs shaking and Issei grasps his calves to steady him.

‘You know what to do, baby.’

Takahiro moans, and the words rush out instantly, obedient and hiccupping. ‘Fuck, p-please, daddy, please lemme c-cum, can I p-please cum- f-fuck, lemme cum, please, please, please _daddy-‘_

‘So fucking gorgeous…’ he whispers, voice going hoarse, then says, pitched lower, ‘You can cum.’

Takahiro’s head falls back against the wooden wall of the desk, eyes screwing shut as white hot ecstasy rolls through every nerve, every inch of him, toes curling helplessly.

He lets out a long, drawn out and high whine, feels himself _squirt_ and he almost screams, hands struggling and back arching as he cums and everything goes hazy.

He’s vaguely aware of Issei shifting him around a few minutes later, lifting him up and a wet sponge on his sensitive skin, murmuring low praise all the while. Takahiro basks in it as long as he can.

When he comes back down, Issei has him sat on the table, cleaning him up.

There’s cum all over his shirt and Takahiro squints at it blearily. ‘Did you cum on me?’

Issei, tugging out fresh clothes from the drawer in his cabinet that’s supposed to hold important files he never opens, hums and then admits, ‘Yeah, I saw you squirt and.. completely lost it.’

‘You’re terrible.’

‘I’m in love,’ he coos.

‘Terrible person,’ Takahiro mutters, shaking his head and smiling softly.

Issei pulls the ruined dress shirt off him and wraps a warm coat around his shoulders, kissing him deep and soft, hand pressing into his thigh possessively.

‘I love you,’ he murmurs.

‘I fucking hate you,’ Takahiro replies. ‘You ruined this brand new dress shirt-‘

‘I will buy you another-‘

‘-you got hickeys all over me-‘

‘-you like those-‘

‘-look like I’ve been attacked by a wild beast-‘

‘-you _have_ described me as an animal in bed-‘

‘-and you made me cum so hard I saw stars.’

Issei’s eyebrows knit together even as his eyes dilate. Takahiro wets his lips. Issei’s hand comes up and his thumb swipes under Takahiro’s eye, and he wipes off smudged eyeliner on his suit jacket.

‘I wasn’t aware that was a bad thing,’ he teases. ‘In fact, I’m gonna take it as a compliment.’

‘I just feel like I’ve peaked,’ he says, dismayed. He hops off the desk on shaky legs and shrugs the coat on properly, taking the pants Issei courteously offers him. ‘Like I’ve peaked sexually, that was _the_ orgasm. capital the and it’ll never be better than that.’

‘Is that right?’

‘Don’t look so smug, asshole.’

Issei buttons up his shirt and messes up his already ruined hair, looking only marginally composed. Takahiro only hopes that the night will hide the fucked-out look in his eyes.

‘Well then,’ Issei murmurs, interlacing their fingers as he grabs their bags, opening the office door and pressing a light, tender kiss on his knuckles. ‘I’ll have to take that one as a challenge.’

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy leave a comment sexies


End file.
